Dernière discussion en famille
by AD vs AV
Summary: Et si Sirius et Harry avaient eu une discussion sur la mort avant l'épisode de la Pensine avec S. Rogue ? Sirius se moque de la mort. Ce qu’ils ne savent pas, c’est que c’est leur dernière discussion en famille... One shot.


Encore un OS ! Et oui ! En attendant ma fic qui s'allonge, qui s'allonge, je vous offre de petits bonheurs quotidiens, histoire de faire savoir que je suis toujours en vie. Pour mon live journal… http/ www. livejournal. com /users /advs av/ Evidement sans espace.

Résumé : Et si Sirius et Harry avaient eu une discussion sur la mort avant l'épisode de la Pensine avec S. Rogue ? Et si Sirius se moquait de la mort, comme Harry qui, lui, lui faisait souvent un pied de nez ? Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que c'est leur dernière discussion en famille… OS

* * *

**_Dernière discussion en famille_** _

* * *

Mourir, mourir, mourir  
Pour une nuit,  
Pour un après-midi.  
Mourir, mourir  
Comme on s'endort,  
Faire la nique à la mort._

_Mourir les yeux ouverts  
Pour mieux te regarder  
Et voir dans tes yeux verts  
Une larme couler._

Maxime le Forestier, mourir pour une nuit

* * *

Harry sauta hors de la cheminée tandis que le feu redevenait orangé-rouge et ronronnait tranquillement. Il sourit doucement avant de pénétrer silencieusement, dans le hall, intimidé. L'atmosphère devenait étouffante. Harry, incertain, murmura :

-Sirius ?

Finalement, presque inquiet, il se récria :

-Sirius !

Il y eu un craquement de plancher et une voix étouffée qui râlait :

-Oui ? Si c'est toi Tonks, non je ne veux pas que Mondingus s'occupe de la garde de L'arme. Regarde ce qui s'est passé avec Harry !

Harry, gêné, reprit :

-C'est pas Tonks Sirius, je vais être vexé si c'est comme ça !

Sirius poussa un cri et sortit brusquement de la pièce. Il dévala les escaliers sans élégance et enlaça Harry avec un sourire ravi. Un vrai et unique sourire. Harry lui répondit. Puis, Sirius s'empourpra au souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas dit d'informations importantes ! Même s'il était contre toutes ses cachotteries…

-Alors Harry, comment ça va ? Tu as un problème que tit père Siri peut résoudre ?

Il eut un rire bref qui ressemblait à un aboiement. Harry sourit doucement.

-Non Sirius. Peut-on s'asseoir ? C'est un peu long…

Sirius sourit, rayonnant. Il installa Harry sur le fauteuil et s'assit en face de lui. En un instant, son expression était passée de la plaisanterie au sérieux. Si Harry en fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Son regard, loin d'être innocent comme celui des autres adolescents, montrait un crainte qu'il avait peur de voir fondée, une maturité venue trop rapidement. Sirius crispa un moment les poings, se jurant que, même s'il ne pouvait tuer Voldemort, il lui ferait payer. Puis, Harry décida de faire part de l'appréhension qui lui pesait sur l'estomac.

-Sirus…

-Moui ?

-J'ai peur Sirius… J'ai peur po…

Sirius ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'étreignit.

-C'est normal, murmura-t-il distraitement en pensant à L'arme.

-Pour toi. finit Harry. J'ai peur que Voldemort ne veuille te tuer.

Sirius fut vraiment prit au dépourvu. Et puis, ému, il chuchota :

-Tu te fais des idées Harry.

Harry, furieux, rempli de crainte, hurla :

-NON ! Je ne veux pas te perdre !

Des larmes gonflèrent ses paupières mais il les repoussa.

-Il en est capable Sirius. Pour me blesser, me faire fléchir et pour te rayer de la carte ! Tu sais beaucoup de choses, tu peux être un ennemi potentiel Sirius mais JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE !

Harry, sans s'en être aperçu, avait bondi sur ses pieds, une douleur et une fureur intense qui formaient autour de lui un halo impressionnant. Une colère, la colère d'être incompris enflamma ses prunelles émeraudes. Sirius, hébété, resta un moment dans le vague avant de se rendre compte que tout cela, c'était pour lui. L'émotion le submergea et il l'attira dans l'étreinte d'un père et d'un fils. Le première et la dernière. Il chuchota alors d'une voix douce :

-Ecoute moi, Harry…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se mit à chanter d'une belle voix douce et raide à la fois :

-_Ce baobab colossal  
Ces rochers, cette montagne,  
Ces ruisseaux, ces rivières,  
Continents, Univers.  
Paraît que quand je s'rai plus là.  
La terre continuera à tourner,  
A tourner, à tourner sans moi  
Mortel comme ce fromage,  
Cette tranche de mortadelle.  
Une date de fraîcheur sur une boîte,  
3 petits tours et patatrac !  
Mortel !  
Requiem, De Profundis,  
Au bord du précipice,  
Nez à nez, face à face,  
Avec Madame Grimace.  
Je négocierai mon transfert.  
Aujourd'hui, rien à faire.  
Dans quelques jours, peut-être,  
Mais je ne peux rien promett',  
Repassez donc me voir un 30 Février.  
Ou la semaine des 4 jeudis.  
Si ça marche, tant mieux,  
Sinon, tant pis !_

Harry ne put retenir un léger rire. Sirius lui adressa un clin d'œil puis continua.

_-Mourir, vous voulez rire ?  
Moi feu de paille, vous plaisantez.  
Mourir, pousser mon dernier soupir,  
Moi, rendre l'âme. Ah, ça jamais !  
Moi mourir, plutôt crever ! _

L'existence à perpétuité,  
Vieux papy tout froissé,  
Quasiment momifié,  
Est-ce que ça me plairait ?  
Feuilles de laitue sur une grillade,  
Un verre de citronnade,  
Un coup d'œil aux naïades,  
Mais défense d'y toucher !  
A bien y réfléchir,  
J'préfère laisser tomber.  
Il faut bien que vieillesse se passe,  
Puisqu'il est dit que le show must  
Go on !

Harry sentit l'émotion le submerger. Et, bercé par les douces paroles de son parrain, secoué de sanglots silencieux à l'entendre ainsi parler d'un sujet très sensible à Harry, ce dernier sut qu'il l'aidait à vaincre la culpabilité.

_  
-Pour rire, c'était pour rire,  
Histoire de dédramatiser.  
Mourir, j'veux bien mourir,  
Mais si l'on ne peut plus déconner.  
La vie serait d'un triste à pleurer,  
Mortel, à crever !_

(Mourir, Louis Chedid)

Harry, soulagé, murmura cependant avant de rentrer à Poudlard :

-S'il te plaît…

-Oui ?

-Fais attention.

Sirius haussa un sourcil et fit une grimace moqueuse à Harry qui sourit, rasséréné. Oui, il ferait attention… pour lui.

_**

* * *

**_

FLASH !

* * *

Harry sanglotait sur son lit. La douleur de SA mort engourdissait tous ses membres, lui ordonnant de le rejoindre. Il murmurait sans s'en rendre compte son nom dans une litanie sans fin.

-Sirius… Sirius… Sirius…

Il leva son regard tourmenté vers les étoiles et leur hurla :

-POURQUOI LUI ? POURQUOI ME L'AVEZ-VOUS ENLEVE !

Elles ne lui répondirent qu'en scintillant moqueusement. Harry ferma ses yeux. Et aussitôt, des paroles enfouit dans sa mémoire revinrent.

_-Pour rire, c'était pour rire,  
Histoire de dédramatiser.  
Mourir, j'veux bien mourir,  
Mais si l'on ne peut plus déconner.  
La vie serait d'un triste à pleurer,  
Mortel, à crever !_

Et la réalité le frappa violemment. Il chuchota, prit au dépourvu, au bord du gouffre.

-Il voulait mourir… Il se sentait coupable… Coupable de la mort de mes parents…

Les étoiles, indifférentes à sa peine et sa douleur, gardienne d'un monde inconnu et surpuissant, se turent à jamais. Comme si elles avaient, un jour, voulut livrer leurs secrets, ceux de toute une existence de joie, douleur et peine. Il leur jeta un dernier regard rempli d'une incertitude douloureuse qui, cruelle, lui lacérait l'esprit.

-Il savait qu'il allait mourir et il m'a laissé tomber ! Il ne m'a même pas préparé à cela ! Il aurait pu me le dire ! M'aider à ne pas être accablé !

Furieux, il hurla :

-Espèce d'égoïste ! Tu m'a volontairement laissé tomber ! Soit maudit ! Tu…

Il ne put pas finir, prit dans une crise d'amour fraternel et de douleur mêlée. Secoué de spasmes d'une souffrance bien personnelle, il pleurait doucement, trempant ses joues, brouillant sa vue déjà incertaine. Il chuchota :

-Tu m'a abandonné, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à te haïr. Je devrais.

Il baissa le regard.

-Tu était tous ce qui me restait Sirius. Et c'était réciproque. Et tu es mort. Tu es allé rejoindre ton meilleur ami. Et tu m'a laissé tomber. J'en suis resté dans un équilibre incertain, prêt à sombrer. Je t'aimais Sirius, comprend-tu ? Je t'aimais !

Sa voix se brisa.

-JE T'AIMAIS ! TU COMPREND CA, ESPECE DE LACHE ?

Il retomba sur le sol de la chambre d'amis, indifférent aux Dursley qui grognaient sur le bruit qu'il faisait. De toute manière, il n'en avait cure, ''sa famille'' étant terrifiée par Maugrey. Il leva à nouveau son regard plein de larmes et de tristesse sur Sirius.

-Je te déteste ! Puisque je n'arrive pas à te haïr… Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu l'as fait…

Harry délirait, seul la mort de Sirius claire comme de l'eau de roche dans son cerveau embrumé.

-Tu m'as brisé. Tu le fais encore mieux que Voldemort tu sais ? JE TE DETESTE !

Il tenta de se lever, de lutter contre cet horreur qui l'envahissait doucement. Il retomba sur le plancher. Il n'en bougea plus. La douleur l'avait submergé. Gagnée contre le dégoût. Et, à ce moment précis, il pleurait de toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait encore versé et de toutes celles de son jeune corps. Doucement, les épaules secouées de tremblements, il chuchota :

-Lâche…

**Amour…**

**Douleur…**

**Des mots qui meurent dans la douceur…**

**Et une vie brisée qui se fait soufflée comme la flamme vacillante d'une bougie…**

**Un dernier sourire…**

**Un regard aux étoiles…**

**Et tout s'éteint dans la douceur glacée de la mort…**

* * *

FIN !

Pas mal hein ? Donnez-moi votre avis.

REVIEW PLEASE !

AD


End file.
